


Fresa

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Sus labios ligeramente cubiertos por la crema de fresa.Extra de la serie El Mago y su Emperador.





	Fresa

 

Seijuuro saborea el helado de fresa en su mano y mira a Nash, quien mantiene sus orbes turquesa fijos en aquellos suaves labios y la traviesa lengua entrando y saliendo de esa deliciosa boca. Parece como si quisiera decir algo, no lo hace. Su mirada sigue atenta los movimientos ajenos con una atención meticulosa.

—¿Sucede algo? —Akashi Seijuuro pregunta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto de curiosidad. Sus labios ligeramente cubiertos por la crema de fresa. Nash parece haber sido realmente hipnotizado por eso y, después de apartar el helado con una de sus manos, decide besar esos labios rojos para obtener una muestra. Dura tan sólo unos pocos segundos, pero es suficiente para hacer sonrojar al pequeño pelirrojo y privarle de la capacidad de hablar.

Nash siempre es así: hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, sin importarle los demás, y en este caso, las personas que pudieran verles. Sin embargo, ese es uno de los aspectos de su personalidad que Seijuuro encuentra más atractivo de él.

—Mhm... —Nash se lame los labios saboreando la crema fría—. Esto es realmente bueno, ahora entiendo por qué lo estabas devorando como si estuvieras muriendo de hambre —se ríe, limpiando la comisura izquierda de su boca con el pulgar, sin dejar de mirar a Seijuuro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y antes de que éste pueda decir algo, Nash se acerca de nuevo y sus labios rozan ligeramente su lóbulo cuando habla.

—Aunque tal vez preferirías usar esos movimientos cuando estemos en el dormitorio —habla el mayor en voz baja, y Seijuuro no puede evitar sonrojarse aún más ante esa implicación.

—Cierra la boca —Seijuuro lo empuja sin mucha fuerza desde su pecho y mantiene cierta distancia, con clara diversión brillando en sus ojos.

—Tranquila, princesa —Nash levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición aún con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Vamos al cine, ¿está bien?

Nash lanza un brazo alrededor de sus hombros de manera protectora y Seijuuro se sonroja, porque sabe que su novio lo hace para mantener lejos de él a otros posibles pretendientes, y eso le recuerda que, en el fondo, Nash Gold Jr. no es tan malo como todos piensan que es —incluso si es un completo bastardo en la cancha—.

—Está bien —responde el más pequeño, terminando su helado y acercándose un poco más al cálido cuerpo caminando su lado.

Nash le mira por un momento, pero no lo aparta, en lugar de eso hace más fuerte el agarre, y Seijuuro está seguro de que es una muestra de afecto. Sin embargo, nunca sabe lo que Nash está pensando, pero eso está bien porque, después de todo, ese es un aspecto de su personalidad que le gusta también.

 

…

 


End file.
